snakeycorpfandomcom-20200215-history
Freaky Weeky
Freaky Weeky, Stories of Snakeycorp #1 was written by Juniverse's friend and Doctor Who fan, MrCharizard15. Revised by Juniverse. Plot Summary Freaky Weeky explains how The Doctor ended up at General Science. It takes place in may of 1956 and is told from the point of view of the doctor. Section heading "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!" My alarm went off. One of my eyes opened. Next to me was a pot of coffee. I smiled. But that smile quickly faded when a cloyster bell shouted. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!" I got out of my bed faster than you could say TARDIS, downstairs to the control panel, then punched in the codes 1602 AD. I had wanted to see William Shakespeare, but that wasn't going to happen. The new monitor read DATE: 1999... 1764.. 1602.. but it kept going.The so called "temporal monitor" I found at a surplus store in 1999. It was made by a company called General Science, but I was ready to get RID of it. Instead, it kept going into the future. DATE: 1602.. 1777.. 1956? 1956? I mean, why 1956? Almost right after that, I heard a crashing noises and a scream. "Someone isn't obeying the law," I said to myself. I took a peek outside, then realized that I was the one who crashed.. through a roof! Right there, I saw 3 people.. one was Chief Test Subject #459, one was Dr. Potato, and the other was Professor Justin. "What the...?" Professor Justin asked when all the dust clouds were gone. I figured I had a lot of explaining to do. "It's a long story," I confirmed. When all THAT was over, I was about ready to leave General Science and ditch the monitor. I was about to step into the TARDIS, then Professor Justin asked me if I wanted a Snakeycola. "Thanks," I mumbled as I grabbed it out of his hand. It seemed tasty, so I decided to drink it. It was a bad decision. "Hey, are those scales?" Professor Justin asked. I felt like crap. I wanted to regenerate. "Is that a snake tongue?" Professor Justin asked. "AAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I shouted and regenerated. Professor Justin ducked. Smart move. "What the Snakeycorp?" Professor Justin shouted. "It's a long story." I confirmed. "Will you stay?" Professor Justin interrogated. I slowly nodded. "I would love to see what the HECK is up with that Snakeycola," I confirmed. "Well, you're sure to have a happy funfun time here at Snakeycorp. Hey, you've got a time machine, right? Why don't you be the chief test subject? The other one was an ignorant guy anyway." I nodded. "Thanks," The Professor said cheerfully. He skipped away. I stared. My first day on the job! I slept in my office, slowly waking up. Professor Justin came in. "Hello, Test Subject Chief!" He slapped a sticker on my BRAND-NEW suit! "TEST SUBJECT #DOCTOR", it read. "What is this?" I screamed. "It's part of working here at General," Professor Justin explained. ".. Oh." I still wasn't sure what was going on. The first few weeks went smoothly. Then came Monday on the 5th week. "Hey, wanna see what's behind this door?" Professor Justin asked. "Sure?" I half-asked. He opened the door. "HISSSSS!!" "Ahh!," I screamed, "What is that?" Justin closed the door. "It's a snaketile," Professor Justin stated. "I'm confused," I said. "A snaketile is an intelligent reptilian species that naturally lives in these parts.," the Professor told me. "Okay.." "Wanna have a conversation with this one?" Justin asked. "Okay.. What's their main language?" "Snakeish. It's impossible to learn, however, so we teach them English," Professor Justin smiled. "I know Snakeish," I said. "Prove it," Justin barked. "HissssTsss Hiss." I said. In English, that means, "OK, I will!" "HISSSKSSA?!" the snaketile shouted. I'll put an English translation of this conversation later. "HissTsssT." I said. "Would you like to see the snaketile's face?" "Hiss. I mean, yes." Justin opened the door again. The snaketile came out. It slithered on the floor. And it SCARED me! It was 9 feet tall, with humanoid arms. Other than that, it looked like a snake. "Hisshiss Tiss hiss?" it asked. "Hisst, hisst." I confirmed. "HssssKss Sssa!" Professor Justin interrupted. "Sorry, Doctor, but you've got work to do. Impressive Snakeish, though! Hiss hisshiss sssst tsss sssk ksa." The snaketile slithered back behind the door, then Justin shut it. (Snakeish-English Translated Conversation) "OK, I will." "YOU CAN SPEAK SNAKEISH?!" "Yes, I can, calm down." (JUSTIN) Would you like to see the snaketile's face? "Yes. I mean, yes." "Scared of my looks?" "No, no." "That's all we got time for. Sorry, Doctor, but you've got work to do. ''' '''Impressive Snakeish, though! 'Sorry, snaketile, but you've gotta get back in the closet."' That was pretty much all that happened on Monday. On Tuesday, Cobra Cola's official release was scheduled on Thursday that same week. All the test subjects tried Cobra Cola Beta. I regenerated. On Wednesday, something freaky happened. Snakeycorp had a health inspection by Meteor Labs, led by Sam Harris. SO many king cobras left the testing shafts that day. Let me tell you about it. "Alright, Justin, all your test shafts are hereby shut DOWN." Sam Harris barked. Justin started laughing. "You think I'm JOKING?" Harris barked again. More mad scientist laugh from Justin. "PUNK!" Harris took out a gun, but never got the chance to shoot him. I whipped out my sonic screwdriver and blasted that Sam Harris character to pieces! "Wh.. wha... what?" You could hear the fear in his voice. Then I saw why Justin was laughing. Cobra Cola was spilling out of the oxygen vents. "Come on, man!" I shouted. Everything went red and green. After I reversed Sam Harris's body back to normal, he said, "I'm watching you, Anderson!" He brought a bunch of king cobra snaketiles back with him. Thursday. Cobra Cola's official relesase. Snaketile population increases by 1.5%. Friday. The end of the week. I took off my suit jacket. It was SO warm outside you could burn to death. Then, sirens went off, screaming at the top of their lungs. The oxygen vents were flooded with water. Everyone was gone in 5 minutes, but one test shaft was kinda screwed. I was still in my office. Test Shaft Beta was flooding. And 20 people still were in there. I decided to go rescue them. The lights had burned out, so it was pitch-black. 20 voices, I could hear them, screaming for their life. Every step I got closer, the louder their voices got. When I got there, the door was locked. I opened it with the screwdriver. "EVERYONE OUT!" I shouted. Nobody argued with me. I locked Test Shaft Beta The water was up to my knees, up to my waist.. it wouldn't stop. I hoped the 20 people in Test Shaft were OK, but it was too late for me. One more splash of water and everything went black. My eyes flashed open. The TARDIS! I was in the TARDIS, on my bed! All that was just a dream? What? The TARDIS doors creeped open. In came Professor Justin. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Darn!" I whispered.